Trouble in Reagan land
by Yanks302021
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Jamie. He and Eddie are newly married with a baby girl on the way and was recently promoted to Sgt. However a transfer to a busy East NY precinct starts a chain of events testing loyalties.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist planting kisses on her cheek gently while rubbing her large round stomach. At eight months pregnant Eddie took a leave of absence from the 3-5 squad as a Detective to rest until the birth of their first born. Ever since Eddie told Jamie they were going to be parents Jamie clung to Eddie keeping a watchful eye over her.

 _Flashback_

 _Jamie entered the apartment he and Eddie had been sharing until they saved enough for a house. Eddie looked up from her sprawled position on the couch, feet extended with a garbage can on the floor. "Hey babe everything okay?" Jamie approached the couch concerned at the paleness in his wife's face._

 _"I'm fine Jamie, we have to talk."_

 _Eddie sat up giving Jamie room to sit before lying in his arms loving how protected and loved he made her feel. "What's wrong Eddie did something happen at work?" Jamie immediately felt her body lurch as though ready to hurl but Eddie held it down this time. "No work was fine I'm feeling sick again."_

 _"Eddie you've been sick a few weeks now it's time to see a doctor." Jamie patiently accepted her hatred for doctors but after weeks of seeing how the sickness started to wear her down Jamie decided she had to find out why she'd been getting sick._

 _Eddie shifted in his arms looking up into his concerned blue eyes. "I took a personal today and went to the doctor. Jamie, I'm pregnant."_

 _Jamie stared into her eyes letting the initial shock sink in. It took several minutes for Jamie to compose himself enough to talk. "Really?" His eyes swelled with tears in realization he was going to be a daddy. He and Eddie we're going to be parents something after Sydney left him never thought would happen. Jamie and Eddie talked about having kids but didn't decide on when the right time would be._

 _Sitting up Jamie pulled Eddie onto him planting gentle kisses on her lips, salty as tears continued flowing. "You ok Jamie," Eddie asked gently resting her head on his chest. "Perfect now that we're going to have a family_ "

Ever since that day Jamie worried about her and the baby until she finally took the leave. "How are you feeling babe," Jamie asked softly while he leaned in to kiss Eddie's stomach. "Fat," Eddie let out a laugh. "Naw you're beautiful," Jamie rubbed his hands across her belly in soothing circles.

"How was tour?"

Jamie gave a shrug of his shoulders as this case he struggled in stayed in his mind. "I can't close this case we have evidence but nothing to connect it." Eddie smiled assuringly knowing the case will stay on his mind until he closed it. "You'll get it lamb chop." Eddie let out an involuntary yawn from staying up to find the right sleep positions in between getting sick at night.

"Let's get you to bed babe." Jamie gently lifted her up into his chest moving his arm down so it ran around her stomach. Eddie smiled at him grateful for the constant support he'd been giving her since the day she found out they were having a baby. "Jamie had been patient through the night sickness, her mood swings and weird cravings with nothing but a loving smile although she guessed he vented to Danny when she wasn't around.

Keeping a supportive arm around her Jamie guided her into the bedroom changing quickly before sliding under the covers wearing only boxers. Eddie immediately snuggled against his bare chest loving the feeling of his warmth against her and hearing his heart beating while she slept. Jamie gently wrapped an arm around her planting a kiss on her lips before moving down to her belly for a kiss. "Good night baby daddy loves you."

Eddie placed her head by Jamie's chest breathing to the sound of his beating heart falling asleep within minutes. Jamie closed his eyes taking a little longer to finally let sleep over take him. Throughout the night Eddie shifted to her other side getting sick in a bucket she left by the bed groaning.

Just as she was ready to turn over a sharp pain caused her to flinch followed by a wet sensation down her leg. "Oh," she yelped involuntarily reaching back brushing Jamie's hand waking him up out of a light sleep. "What's wrong babe," Jamie asked in a sleep filled voice. "Jamie, something's wrong my water broke."

That statement got Jamie's attention as he shot up into a sitting position staring at her. "Okay let's get you to the hospital." Jamie shot around the bed lifting her onto her feet. "Jamie it's too soon we still have another month," Eddie cried worried something was wrong. "Don't go there Eddie the doctors will check you both out okay." Jamie did everything he could to remain calm so Eddie didn't panic.

Keeping an arm around her waist Jamie led her to the car driving her to the nearest hospital. As he drove Jamie reached for his phone using speaker phone to let the hospital know they were coming. "This is Detective Jamie Reagan I have Detective Eddie Reagan on the way she's 8 months pregnant, her water just broke and she's in pain."

After he hung up Jamie speed dialed his father keeping the phone on speaker so he could drive. "Reagan," Frank's voice croaked. "Dad I'm driving to St. Victor's Eddie's in labor." A long pause followed by Frank's deep voice "I'm on my way son."

Just as they pulled in Eddie let out another cry as pain shot through her body. "Breath babe we're here." Jamie pulled into the emergency lot relieved to see a doctor waiting. "She's 8 months pregnant her water just broke and she's been having pain," Jamie explained, opening the door to help Eddie out.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

Jamie paused looking over to Eddie for the answer. "They're a few minutes apart," Eddie scowled in pain. The doctors wheeled her into a room already set up with equipment thank to Jamie's phone call warning. "Okay let's see." The doctor pulled a stool up to the bed checking Eddie while various nurses monitored her vitals. "She's in labor okay let's have a baby."

Eddie picked her head up scrunching her face in pain. "But I'm only 8 months." Jamie rushed over to her side giving her hand a supportive squeeze. "It's okay your vitals look good, the baby's vitals look good. I need you to take a deep breath Eddie and on the next contraction push."

Eddie did as she was told fighting back tears of fear for her baby and the excruciating pain jolting through her body. "Good Eddie you're doing great." Jamie used his free hand to brush her blond hair back ignoring the sweat already soaking her head. "You're doing great babe just a little more and we'll have our baby," Jamie encouraged .

"Okay Eddie take a breath." Eddie sucked in a deep breath crying out in pain taking it out on Jamie's hand. "We are never having kids again," She warned. "Breath babe," Jamie responded in a low calm voice. "Next contraction push again." Eddie grimaced keeping her hand in Jamie's giving a good squeeze as she pushed.

"Good Eddie take a few breaths for me." The doctor advised keeping an eye on her and the vitals updated by his nurses. Eddie took a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut crying out in pain. "I can't do it." Jamie leaned down to plant a kiss on her glowing forehead reassuringly. "Yes you can you're the strongest person I know babe."

"Okay Eddie one more time I can see a head." Nurse's gathered around waiting to take the baby for a quick exam and clean up before being handed over to the anxious parents. Still holding her hand Jamie leaned on his tip-toes to peek over the end of the bed.

"One more time Eddie give me a good push." Eddie leaned her head back crying as she pushed hard. A second later a long shrill cry pierced through the room sliding into the doctor's awaiting arms. Jamie's eyes twinkled anxiously relieved to hear his baby crying but more so to know they were okay.

"It's a girl."

Jamie's eyes watered turning back to Eddie planting a kiss on her lips whispering "I am so proud of you babe we have a daughter." Eddie sniffled replacing her head onto the pillow meeting Jamie's eyes with a tired smile. The doctor ran quick tests wrapping her in a clean blanket to meet her parents.

The doctor handed her off to Jamie as he was closer smiling at the teary eyed man. Jamie looked down taking in his daughter for the first time. Her little eyes were closed, a hand waving over her tiny pink lips. A few strands of blond hair stood out on top of her round head. She had that new baby smell like powder. Jamie's heart fluttered as he sat on the bed cradling his newborn daughter.

"Hey baby girl, oh Eddie she's perfect." Jamie brushed the blanket down for a better look his eyes twinkling with love already as he blinked the hot tears away but more kept coming. He leaned down kissing her small head four times. "She's beautiful what should we name her," Eddie looked over Jamie's arm at their now quiet daughter resting peacefully in daddy's arms. "How about Sophia," Eddie replied quietly taking in her daughter.

A knock on the door caught their attention, surprised to see Frank, Henry and Danny walking in forgetting he called his father on their way to the hospital. "Hey we have someone for you to meet, this is Sophia," Jamie choked out. Frank peered over at his newest granddaughter immediately sobbing with happiness for his youngest.

Danny went around his dad for a good look smiling at the beautiful little girl his baby brother held. "She's perfect Jamie congrats you two." In the minute they met her, Danny predicted she would become very spoiled very quickly. "Can I hold her," Frank asked with a quivering voice. Nodding Jamie carefully transferred his daughter into his father's arms watching with a smile.

"How do you feel Eddie," Henry questioned waiting his turn to hold his newest great grand-daughter. "Tired, sore but happy she's here."

While their daughter met her new family members Jamie sat on the bed beside Eddie brushing her blond hair behind her shoulders gently and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Ask him," she whispered laying her head in his lap.

Jamie reached down taking her hand in his looking up smiling at his father's soft expression towards his new grand daughter. "Hey Danny, do you want to hold your god daughter next?"

Danny blinked ready to answer until the real question Jamie asked hit him. "Wait what god daughter are you asking?"

"Eddie and I talked it over and we'd really like you to be her godfather." Jamie noticed the twinkle in his brother's eye through the tears Danny tried desperately to hide. "Wow yea of course." Frank looked at Jamie over the top of his glasses with a smile rocking Sophia as he brought her to Danny.

Danny carefully took the newborn into his arms brushing her tiny fingers with his hand. "Hey it's your uncle Danny." His voice cracked trying to explain he was her godfather and would look out for her too so instead he leaned down planting a kiss on her head. Sophia moved slightly her little mouth turning up into a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie and Sophia were both released hours after their visitors left escorted home by Jamie who drove slowly back to Bay Ridge. "Jamie we're fine if you don't drive faster we'll get her home when she's 2," Eddie teased. Ignoring her with a smile on his face Jamie picked up speed only slightly relaxing only when he got them home safely.

Jamie took his paternal leave of absence from work as they tried finding his new precinct with the recent promotion. The time off gave both parents to bond with their new addition and adjust to her schedule.

Each night Jamie and Eddie took turns waking up every hour for a feeding, changing her diaper or just soothingly rocking her back to sleep, sometimes all three. By four am Jamie shuffled downstairs to brew coffee while Eddie fed Sophia again with closed eyes.

At around six Sophia settled in giving her exhausted parents time to sleep for a little until she woke up hungry again. Jamie stirred first around eight thirty going back down for a second cup of coffee not feeling the effects of either one but figured the caffeine would eventually kick in.

It was around ten thirty on his fifth day off when he was downstairs making more coffee after getting up six times throughout the night to Sophia crying when she got hungry. His cell sat on top of the counter as he poured himself a fresh cup when it started to ring. Putting the cup down Jamie quickly answered it hoping it didn't wake Eddie or Sophia who probably went back to bed.

"Hey kid how's life with the baby girl?"

Jamie smiled at the voice of his Sergeant, training partner and good friend. "Hey Sergeant hings are good, just adjusting you know. Unfortunately Sophia took after Eddie in the eating department so she's been up every hour during the night," Jamie yawned into the phone.

"Better not let Eddie hear you say that kid. Look I know you're on leave but I just received word from the CO that we got you a new placement and he wanted me to call you." Even through the phone Jamie could hear the hesitation in his boss' voice procrastinating coming forward with the news.

"What's wrong boss? Am I staying at the house with you?" Jamie meant it as a joke but when he didn't hear Renzulli laughing back he knew it was serious.

"Just so you know kid I fought this in every possible way I could and believe me I'd love for you to stay here. You'll be starting at a new precinct in Brooklyn the 4-1 it's in East New York."

Jamie leaned against the counter taking in the news fully aware of how busy the precincts in that section of Brooklyn are due to high crime rates. He wasn't worried in fact he enjoyed action although would probably regret it, but how would he tell Eddie.

"I know you did boss. Thanks, I appreciate it."

A long pause followed by Renzulli breathing into the phone a tell he wanted to reassure Jamie more for himself things would be okay. "Hey kid, you keep in touch okay and remember what I taught you."

After promising he would Jamie ended the call leaning back on the counter sighing. "Hey was that Renzulli?" He was so busy thinking of how to tell Eddie he didn't hear her enter the kitchen with a now quiet Sophia.

"Yeah he called to tell me they found a house for me, it's in Brooklyn. I'll be starting as Sergeant soon as I'm off leave."

Eddie's tired blue eyes scanned his sensing there was more than he was telling her so she pushed more. "Yeah where is it? Because if it's around here you know that'd be great." The smile on her face faded seeing Jamie shaking his head

"Eddie don't freak out okay? It's in East NY."

Eddie froze pretty sure her heart stopped thinking she heard him say East NY one of the highest crime areas in Brooklyn. Instead of freaking out like Jamie thought Eddie started to cry despite holding their daughter.

Jamie moved closer wrapping an arm around her comfortingly placing small kisses on her head. "I know babe but we don't have a choice. I'll be okay I promise."

Eddie pulled away from him careful not to jostle their daughter in her arms staring at him with tear streaked cheeks. "How is this okay Jamie? You know how it is over there? The rate of something happening to you just doubled. You're not bullet proof you know!"

"I know babe. Okay let me report at least and I'll see what I can do, don't be upset. You know I'll do whatever I can to come home safely to my two girls." Jamie enveloped Eddie against his chest exchanging little kisses on Eddie's lips and Sophia's forehead.

Eddie leaned against his muscular chest clutching their daughter between them worried they'd lose him. Every day both Jamie and Eddie knew the risk of being out on the street but some areas were better than others.

Over at 1pp Baker pushed open the doors to the large Commissioner's office stepping just inside the room to make her presence known. "Sir your son Danny is here to see you." Frank looked up from papers he was reading pulling his glasses off happy. "Let him in Baker." Frank frowned at the surprise visit from his oldest son who usually didn't come by during the day.

Danny gave Baker a quiet nod before turning to his father glaring. "Why are you transferring Jamie to East NY? Are you trying to get him killed?

Frank heaved a sigh putting his glasses on the desk feeling this was going to be a long conversation. "Danny I don't choose where officers are placed he's newly promoted there's an opening there that's it." Every attempt to keep his voice even failed as every word Frank spoke got louder in frustration and hurt Danny would ever dare think he'd want Jamie killed.

"Then stop it Dad. He's still on leave, you can say something without you know making a big deal about it. I know you don't want to show favoritism but Jamie can't go over there Dad. I worry about him now over there; I'm not going to another brother's funeral! I can't lose Jamie." Danny blinked back tears he didn't know were coming all the pent up emotion finally boiling over.

Frank looked up with his own moist eyes acknowledging none of them could lose another family member. "I know Danny and I don't want that either but there's nothing I can do. We just have to hope Jamie was trained well enough to take care of his own and when another position comes up hopefully soon he can leave."

Danny narrowed his eyes at his father angry he wasn't doing anything to possibly save their brother before they'd have to field another call and go through losing another family member. "Thanks a lot dad if something happens to him his blood is on your hands."

With that Danny spun around heading towards the door leaving the Commissioner staring in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Sophia was born Jamie headed into Brooklyn for his first shift. While stopped at red lights he took in the area he'd be patrolling seeing nothing more then what happens in every other borough. People walked the streets some heading to work and others going home. Teenagers played a game of basketball in the park cheered on by a growing crowd of spectators.

The one thing he did notice was graffiti decorated mailboxes, store buildings and sides of houses. Jamie pulled into the precinct parking lot ignoring the knot that started to turn in his stomach. He had been an officer at the 12th since graduating academy , it had become a second home. Heaving a sigh in an attempt to push the nerves down Jamie grabbed his bag and went inside.

Other officers already on duty stopped to gawk as the police commissioner's youngest entered their precinct. Some older officers standing by the desk dropped into a whispered conversation most likely about him.

"Jamie Reagan."

A woman greeted warmly approaching Jamie immediately sensing his nervousness. "Jackie hey what are you doing here? My brother told me you took a leave of absence." Jamie felt relieved at the familiar face of his brother's old partner, leaning down to hug her.

"I did I came back a month ago and here I am. What are you doing here?"

Jamie shifted slightly keeping his eyes on her rather the other curious officers staring at him. "I was just promoted to Sgt so they transferred me here."

"Congrats that's great. You probably have to talk with Raines I'll show you his office. "Jackie led Jamie through the main room into a side hallway stopping two offices in. "It was great seeing you we should get a beer catch up."

Jamie gave a smiling nod grateful more than she probably realized they ran into each other. "Yea sure let me know, thanks Jackie."

Jackie headed back for the door to go upstairs where her new partner waited with information on a case. Jamie knocked on the door waiting until cleared to walk in.

The Sgt an older man in his late fifties with dark brown hair looked up from the computer he'd been working on. "Ah Jamison Reagan come in." He waved a hand inviting Jamie to sit down, turning the chair so they talked face to face.

"I'm Lt Raines good to have you here. I'll show you to the locker room then let you meet you partner. He's great you'll learn a lot from him."

"Thank you sir," was all Jamie could reply before being whisked into the hallway towards the locker room. "Uniform is already in your locker number 56 okay Jamison? You can come up to back to my office when your done." Raines closed the door returning to his office while Jamie changed.

After getting dressed Jamie smiled at his reflection proud to see the Sgt stripe on his uniform. Satisfied with how he looked Jamie closed his locker and went back to the office. Raines waved him in wave quickly.

Another man with three white stripes turned looking Jamie up and down quickly. "Jamison this is Lou one of our best Sgt's here." Lou smiled quickly extending his hand offering a warm welcome to the newbie.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jamie shook his hand politely. "You too Jamie let's get you started." Lou led Jamie outside to a parked RMP getting in the driver's seat. Jamie eased into the front passenger trying to decide if he was more nervous now or when during his first tour with Renzulli.

Lou drove a few blocks from the precinct quietly finding a spot outside a convenience store. "I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know okay so don't worry. I'll be honest the neighborhood isn't as bad like everything says. "

Jamie turned to him forcing a smile to show he was listening but inside he felt sick. "This store has been broken into seven times in the past week so we come by to check a few times. Owners are nice people older people."

A lot of the teaching done was done through hands on experience as they received calls every few minutes through the entire tour. Most of the calls were robberies, one or two assault and as their shift ended they collared a guy for grand larceny and drug possession.

"Good job kid I'll see you tomorrow." Lou waved Jamie off as Jamie headed to his car driving home. The drive back took no longer than a half hour thanks to moving traffic. Grabbing his bag Jamie went inside wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"Eddie,"

Eddie appeared wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her arm bouncing a crying Sophia. Jamie paused frowning at the state of his family. "What happened?"

"She's been really fussy today I tried everything she just ate, had her diaper changed I sang to her." Eddie eyes lowered to wailing infant with a sigh wishing she knew what Sophia needed.

Jamie stepped forward offering to take Sophia and give Eddie a break seeing she needed one from the dark circles under her eyes. "Come sit with us babe," Jamie offered rocking Sophia as he walked to the couch.

Eddie gladly accepted using Jamie's arm as a pillow. "Hey princess your okay." While assuring Sophia in a soft voice Jamie gently caressed her head. Slowly the crying started to fade into small whimpers before Sophia got quiet falling into a deep sleep.

"My mom used to do that when we couldn't sleep," Jamie explained noticing the incredulous look on Eddie's face.

"How was your first day?"

Jamie continued rocking Sophia carefully with a smile. "It was good not as bad as I thought. My partner is a cool guy he's not Renzulli but."

"I think you have a crush on Renzulli," Eddie de couldn't help but tease smiling as Jamie started blushing.

Eddie ran a hand down his leg listening while she caught her up on his new house. "And I have to call Danny later his old partner Jackie is back after taking a leave of absence from the NYPD. She and Danny worked together for years it was good to see her."

"So you knew her well?"

Jamie gave Sophia a kiss on top of her head looking at Eddie with a surprised look. "Yea she was Danny's partner for a long time so she became part of the family. "

Eddie sat up slowly running her hand down Jamie's arm slowly. "I never heard you talk about her." Looking down at his now sleeping daughter Jamie leaned into Eddie turning his attention to her.

"Jackie was my brother Danny's partner and had his back the way you've had mine that's all. I got to her know better once I joined the force." Smiling Jamie recalled the times he met Jackie, and how she worried about him like a second big sister.

"oh yea? I still have your back now I'm hungry let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Dinner was spent talking about Eddie's day while Jamie held Sophia eating in between rocks. She'd remained quiet in his arms crying only when he attempted to put her down. Eddie offered to wash dishes so Jamie could put their daughter to bed.

Jamie carefully kissed her forehead before placing her in the crib carefully. "I love you princess sleep well." With a smile Jamie tip toed out going back downstairs to spend time with Eddie before going to bed.

They had just settled on the couch with Eddie curled up against Jamie ready to watch a movie interrupted by Jamie's ringing cell. Letting out a groan Jamie kept one arm around Eddie snatching his cell off the table and flipped it open.

"Hey Danny how's it going?"

Eddie smirked amused they were just talking about him and he calls. "Hey kid how's the new job going?"

Jamie pulled Eddie close returning the smirk deciding to mess with his big brother. "It was great the officers are really cool. There was this one brunette let me tell you she was really friendly." Eddie shifted trying to hold back a snicker imaging Danny's face on the other end.

Danny paused trying to come up with a response to his little brother looking at other girls when he had Eddie and a baby. "Jamie are you insane kid what about Eddie? If she finds out she'll kick your ass."

Unable to hold back Eddie burst into laughter glad Danny knew how she could be if someone hurt her. "What are you messing with me kid? Wait til I see you I'll kick your ass myself."

Jamie joined in the laughter pushing the conversation further. "Okay you know I wouldn't do that to Eddie your right she could kick my ass." Jamie flashed a smile at her before continuing. "There was a Brunette there though mentioned you said how much of a pain in the ass you are, her name is Jackie."

"Jackie? You saw Jackie she was taking a leave of absence last time we spoke."

"Yeah, she just came back wants to catch up you down for a beer tomorrow? I'm going to call Erin see if she can babysit so Eddie can come." Jamie quickly looked down at Eddie with a smile.

"Yeah sure kid I'll tell you tomorrow."

Jamie hung up replacing his arms around Eddie holding her against him. "Would you come?" Eddie put a hand on his stomach nodding wanting to meet this Jackie. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jamie but the way he described her made Eddie curious. Jamie kissed her head settling back in for a movie and lots of cuddles.

After their shift the following evening Jamie and Jackie planned to meet at the local cop bar after tour. When Jamie arrived Jackie already found them a table in the back. "Sorry collared a perp right before your ended had to fill out paperwork."

Jackie made a face laughing teasingly. "Aww I definitely don't miss that. I got a pitcher already for us." Smiling as he took his coat off Jamie slid into the booth pouring beer into his cup raising his glass. "So how do you like your new station?"

Jamie took a sip from his cup before answering the question. "It's good everyone's pretty cool, it's busy which is good." Jackie nodded knowingly how busy their precinct could get even on good days.

As he took another sip of beer Jamie's cell vibrated on the table signaling an incoming call. Picking up his cell Jamie flipped it over shaking his head reading the text. "Danny apologizes he can't make it caught a break on the case."

"Yea I don't miss that either so more for us." Jackie raised her glass in a silent toast tipping her glass over.

Engaged in their own conversation Kara Walsh and Reynolds stopped at the bar for a drink before trying to find a table. While they waited the two officers searched the crowded bar hoping to find an empty table.

Kara's eyes stopped on the back table recognizing Jamie Reagan sitting in a booth with a girl who definitely wasn't Eddie. Reynolds must have seen it too because he stepped closer for a better view.

"Isn't that Reagan, Eddie's husband? Who's that girl she's with that's not Eddie."

Kara shook her head not sure the answer to either question staring at Jamie as he continued drinking with some woman. "Excuse I'll be right back." Kara moved through the crowds of people towards the back stopping just before the table.

"Hey Jamie having fun?"

The pair looked up giving her a friendly smile. "Hey Kara this is Jackie she was my brother Danny's partner for years. You want to join us?"

Kara shook her head turning back to look at Reynolds who waited for her at the bar with their drinks. "No thanks I'm here with Reynolds. I saw you here thought you'd be here with Eddie."

"I invited her but she changed her mind this morning, probably didn't want to leave Sophia ." Jackie turned giving him a confused look, the last time they spoke Jamie had broken up with his fiancé Sydney. Seeing her confused face Jamie smiled filling her in. "I married my partner I was her training officer and we have a daughter together."

Jackie gave a nod happy to hear he was able to settle down. Kara gave them a look, an especially long one aimed at Jamie before returning to Reynolds shaking her head. Reynolds had watched the whole scene from across the room by the bar.

"Let's find a seat."

Reynolds turned back to the bar making like he was grabbing the beers pulling out his cell to text Eddie quickly. Sending the text Reynolds stuffed his phone in his pocket following Kara to a table.

At home Eddie settled on the couch with Sophia staying up until Jamie came home from the bar. He invited her to come but Erin couldn't watch Sophia and she felt bad asking Linda so she bailed.

She had just settled in when her phone vibrated on the table. Rolling her eyes at the annoying object Eddie grabbed it before the sound woke Sophia checking the text. _Hey Eddie its Reynolds just saw your husband at the bar with a brunette._

Eddie snapped the phone off rolling her hand into a tight fist.


	5. Chapter 5

rWhen Jamie got home nearly an hour after Kaa confronted him at the bar which he was still confused about, Eddie sat on the couch waiting for him. "Hey babe what are you doing up it's so late you should be in bes?" Jamie walked over sitting on the couch beside Eddie ready to kiss her when he noticed her tear streaked cheeks.

Jamie's heart skipped about five beats seeing the tears in her eyes. "Eddie what's wrong?" At first Eddie remained stone faced staring at the far wall her gaze focused on a picture of them when they first got married.

"Eddie?" The second time he called her Eddie snapped to her feet turning on him with her hands on her hips. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALONE IN THE BACK BOOTH WITH HER?" Jamie blinked startled at her reaction trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Eddie what's going on who are you talking about?"

It took a minute for Jamie to realize he meant Jackie the only person he was with tonight. "I told you Jackie and I were going to the bar tonight even invited you to come but you didn't want to remember. I saw Kara there as a matter of fact." Jamie paused connecting everything after the confrontation it must have Kara who text Eddie he was alone with Jackie in the back booth.

"Eddie I don't know what Kara told you but it wasn't like that. Danny was supposed to come with us but he caught a case and that booth was the only available table. I love you and only you and the last thing on my mind is hurting you." Jamie scowled under his breath reminding himself to have a chat with Kara.

"She said you two looked pretty cozy together Jamie why didn't you just hang out at the bar? The back is usually for people who want to alone so what were you two hiding huh?" By now Eddie burst into fresh tears turning away from him.

Taking a hold of her arm Jamie gently tried pulling her closer to him so he could explain his side. "All we did was drink beer and catch up I told her about you and Sophia she was happy for me. Jackie is a friend of my brother nothing more. I have never once let you down right and don't intend to start now."

Eddie pulled her arm out of Jamie's grip wrapping her hands around herself and turned away from him. "I know you love me Jamie but I can't imagine you being in a booth alone with a woman you've known longer then me. I just I need some time Jamie to think things over."

Her sobs slowly fell into quiet hiccups as she managed to calm down slightly. Jamie tried again to pull her against him for a hug, to be able to sooth her the way he usually did when she was upset but every attempt Eddie pulled away.

"Eddie NOTHING HAPPENED I can call her and have you talk to her. We didn't do anything. I have never done anything to make you distrust me so you have to believe me on this."

Eddie spun around facing him meeting his eyes for the first time since he came home. "I don't want to talk to her," she replied icily. "I'm just saying nothing happened between us and no matter what I have to do I'll prove to you. I'm not them okay I would never hurt you."

Shaking her head Eddie walked a little away from Jamie folding her arms against her chest. "I still need time Jamie this is hard for me just give me some time. Any guy I've ever dated including my father hurt me. Jamie tried again moving closer taking her arm gently. "That's fine but I need you to know I wouldn't' hurt you, I wouldn't cheat on you and it hurts that you think I would!."

"YOU WERE IN A BOOTH WITH ANOTHER WOMAN IN THE BACK AWAY FROM EVERYONE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?"

Jamie glowered a bit temper boiling at not getting through to her when he didn't do anything but have a beer with a friend. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME EDDIE YOUR MY WIFE THE SAME WAY I TRUST YOU."

Eddie put her hands on her hips glowering at the accusation she didn't trust him after all they've been through together. "I DO TRUST YOU "

Heaving a frustrated sigh Jamie took to pacing the room trying to calm his Reagan temper before answering her again. "Then act like it Eddie. You want some time fine I'll be at my dad's tonight when you're ready to talk." Without saying another word Jamie walked back out slamming the door behind him.

Now alone in the house Eddie shuffled upstairs to the bedroom she and Eddie stopping to pick Sophia up carrying her to the bed. Sitting down on the edge Eddie hugged Sophia close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie quietly pushed open the door to his childhood house closing it just as gently not wanting to wake his dad or grandfather. Inside Jamie slipped into the living room suddenly awake settling on the couch. Heaving a sigh Jamie put his head down and ran a hand through the back of his head.

"What's going on son?"

Jamie jumped spinning around to his father who smiled from behind the couch. "Yea Eddie and I got into a fight so I'm giving her time."

Smiling frank circled around the couch sitting next to his youngest son. "What happened Jamie?"

"I was supposed to have a beer with some guys from my new house, Jackie and Danny but Danny caught a case and the others bailed so it was me and Jackie. Kara saw us and must have text Eddie whose all upset."

Frank listened giving a nod acknowledging the situation quiet at first letting Jamie get all his emotion our first. When Jamie finally took a breath Frank jumped in softly. "She might still be emotional son it's common especially after the first birth. You did nothing just give her time she'll come around. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you need."

As Frank stood up, he looked at his son. "You need to think a little differently now too. She's sensitive and we don't know how women will handle the post partum period. You need to be very gentle. Maybe in a day or two, let me watch my beautiful grand baby, you take Eddie out and make her feel loved and beautiful."

"okay thanks dad I I didn't even think of it that way will, sorry if I woke you up I didn't know where else to go."

Frank's gentle eyes shined brightly at his youngest boy. "No worries son I'm going to check on Eddie you get settled you can go back in your old room. I won't be long."

Grabbing a jacket from the hook Frank slipped it on and walked down towards Jamie and Eddie's house. He rang the bell twice already able to hear Sophia and Eddie crying.

The door opened Eddie standing behind holding a crying Sophia, her own eyes puffy and bloodshot. "Hey sweetheart Jamie is by my house he's upset too. I came by to check on you and my beautiful granddaughter."

Without so much as a word Frank scooped Sophia into his own arms running a gentle finger across her arm to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Frank I just I don't know what's wrong with me why I snapped at him like that. I just the thought of him with another woman was to much." Eddie sobbed quickly wiping her eyes before it became to much. I was never like this with him until Sophia was born."

"It's actually common my wife Mary was the same way especially after Jamie was born. I know you love Jamie and he loves you. Take the night if you need I can watch this beautiful princess tomorrow so you and Jamie can talk."

Eddie smiled a sad smile but nodded at him grateful to have Frank as a presence in their lives. "Thank you so much Frank for everything."

Frank leaned over cradling Sophia kissing the top of Eddie's head smiling. "Anytime sweetheart. Try and get some rest if you need I'm only a short walk away."

Placing a soft kiss on Sophia's head Frank handed the now calm baby back to Eddie giving her a gentle hug while his arms were free. Eddie closed the door after him bringing Sophia upstairs to her room and placed her in the crib.

"I love you baby girl and I love daddy I really do." Wiping her eyes Eddie brushed her daughter's head gently standing over the crib until she fell asleep.

A few blocks away Frank opened the door to his own house not surprised to see Jamie still occupying the couch. Frank barely stepped inside when Jamie pounced on him for information. "Is Eddie okay? How did she look?"

Frank smiled lightly walking in hands stuffed in his pocket. "She's upset son but is willing to talk tomorrow. I'll take Sophia so you can spend some time with Eddie. She needs to know you still love her Jamie make her feel loved."

Jamie nodded understanding already formulating a plan on how to talk with Eddie and make her feel like he still wanted to be with her.

"Get some rest son goodnight." Frank patted his shoulder heading upstairs to get much needed rest.

With the house quiet despite the late hour Jamie stayed up a little longer thinking of the following day. Smiling Jamie finally went upstairs to catch a few hours of sleep wanting to get up early so he and Eddie could talk.

The next morning as he woke up Jamie immediately looked to the other side of the bed expecting Eddie to lay behind him. When all he saw was an empty spot Jamie sighed sadly remembering the fight they'd had. He rubbed his eyes groggily trying to shake the effects of the beers he drank before getting up.

Still half asleep and feeling the after effects of drinking the night before Jamie shuffled downstairs where Frank already started his day. Sitting at the kitchen table Frank shifted the paper hearing footsteps giving his son a smile.

"Coffee is still hot."

Nodding Jamie sleepily poured himself a cup joining Frank at the table. Frank looked over the state of his youngest about to say something when Danny burst in the kitchen door. "Hey dad, kid whoa you look like hell thought you could handle your liquor."

Jamie ignored him sipping the black liquid letting it warm his body. Danny did a double take realizing Jamie was there early in his pajamas which could only mean he slept over.

"Had a fight with Eddie," Danny guessed, sitting beside him. Jamie confirmed his guess with a quiet nod. "I'm going over after I take a shower to work it out. " Jamie took another sip of coffee quickly finishing it.

Wordlessly Jamie showered walking with frank to his house so frank could watch Sophia while they talked. After a quick morning frank carried Sophia out leaving the couple to face each other quietly waiting for the other to start.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie and Eddie's eyes met, quickly averting away from each other neither knowing where to start. Taking a deep breath Jamie decided to dive in wanting to push past this, so he could return to his family.

"Eddie, I know you're upset and I don't blame you, but know I love you so much and only you. "

Eddie continued looking at the floor avoiding Jamie's gaze so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "I know you do, Jamie, it's just I've been hurt over the years by every guy I knew including my father who was the one man I looked up to most. Thinking of you doing the same thing was too much for me." Unable to hold back tears spilled from Eddie's eyes running down her red cheeks.

Turning back Jamie saw Eddie's body lurched over and quickly ran to her side, enveloping her into a tight hug against him. "I know Eddie, I never thought of that what it looked like, but I swear to you nothing happened, you're the one I want to be with. " Jamie cupped a hand over her cheek gently wiping the tear away before he used his hand to lift her head so their eyes met again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie, but if you ever do that again I will kick your ass."

Jamie grinned knowing Eddie was true to her word and was able to do as she promised. "I know," he grinned leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm off today and dad is watching Sophia so let's go out I'll treat you to lunch and I have other surprises."

Eddie turned her head up to stare at him curious to what he had planned. "Let me change." Dropping a kiss on his lips Eddie slowly went upstairs to their bedroom changing into something more appropriate. Searching through her closest she chose a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve tan peasant shirt low cut with a V-neck.

When she came back downstairs Jamie's jaw dropped at the sight of his wife, it always amazed him after all this time, at how beautiful she was and how lucky he got marrying her.

A few blocks away Frank brought Sophia inside bouncing the smiling infant as he took a seat on the couch. "So the day is all ours mommy and daddy are going out. What should we do?" Sophia answered with a gurgle, the big blue eyes she inherited from Eddie staring up at him.

Frank gently cradled his newest granddaughter running a hand across her stomach eyes bright as he remembered holding each of his kids the same way. "I remember when your daddy was born and I held him for the first time."

 _Mary rubbed her bulging 9 month stomach watching her husband, crying out in pain at another contraction squeezing Frank's out stretched hand. "You're doing great Mary I can see the baby's head, deep breaths."_

 _A nurse stood off to the side keeping an eye on the machines that monitored Mary and the baby's vitals during the birthing process. Her eyes narrowed seeing the heart rate number dropping suddenly. "Doc the baby's heart rate is dropping."_

 _"We need to get him out now! Okay on the next contraction I need you to push."_

 _Taking a deep breath Mary yelled hit by another contraction pushing as hard as she could with Frank's hand as a source to channel the pain. Frank's mustache turned into a frown with worry for the health of his new son and wife._

 _"His vitals are dropping," one of the nurses announced._

 _Burrowing his eyebrows in worry for his patients the doctor turned back gently setting up for one final push. "Okay you're doing great Mary, one more push and you have a newborn son." The doctor set himself while Mary took one final breath and pushed with all her might delivering a tiny baby boy into the doctor's arms._

 _Immediately the doctor whisked their infant son to a table across the room suctioning his lungs to clear the fluid which prevented the baby from crying right after delivery. Both Mary and Frank watched breathless with tears of worry in their eyes for their little son who might not make it, as the doctor worked on their baby boy who still had yet to utter a sound._

 _After several minutes the joyous sound of crying filled the room, relieving all who were inside. Smiling the doctor wrapped a blanket around the baby cleaning him off before handing him to Frank who was closest. "Had a little scare there but your son should be fine. "_

 _Frank cradled the baby boy despite the wailing sitting on the bed for his Mary to see. "He's beautiful our little Jamison." Mary smiled in agreement accepting her new son into her arms planting a kiss on his head. "You are my little sweet pea and mommy will always take good care of you."_

 _Henry led his grandkids in slowly hearing from the doctor Mary delivered a baby boy after some complications. Danny approached the bed first peeking over on his ten year old tip toes for a good look at his little brother. "He's so small Joe and Erin weren't that small when they were born," He observed._

 _"Well son some babies are born smaller than others would you like to hold you brother?"_

 _Danny nodded climbing carefully on the bed next to his mom immediately folding his arms into the right position that would support the baby's neck. As he was placed in Danny's arms Jamie's cries faded into small whimpers before falling into a light sleep._

 _"Hey there I'm your oldest brother Danny. You sure are small but don't worry I'll be here to protect you."_

Frank smiled at the memory hearing his oldest son promising to protect the youngest wondering how that changed over the years. Both boys grew up but never together and things got worse after Joe died. But here was Frank holding his youngest son's new baby despite all the sickness Jamie went through growing up he had turned into a respectful young man.

Looking down at Sophia Frank smiled seeing she fell asleep, continuing to cradle her in his arms letting her feel protected. He was glad Jamie met Eddie seeing a complete change back to the happy little boy he was growing up. Frank only hoped Jamie and Eddie would be able to ride through the challenges they were to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie leaned back against his desk chair groaning at yet another case they hit a brick wall with despite the clear amount of evidence. Across from him, Jackie rubbed her eyes tired from staring at the computer screen trying to find some piece of information to connect their suspect with killing a cop, a case that hit home for both of them.

"You want some coffee? Maybe it'll refuel us and help us think clearer," Jamie offered pushing his chair back to make a trip towards the small kitchen.

"You drink coffee like you're brother, I see it runs in the family," Jackie joked with a smile but gladly accepted a fresh cup.

Jamie turned about to cross the room when several masked men whisked in blocking the doorway and began shouting aiming their rifles. "Everyone down on the ground now, anyone who goes for their gun will catch a bullet!"

Surprised detectives hit the floor, arms stretched out over their head as they instructed perps to do before being arrested while the men walked around the room making sure no one tried anyone. As they circled, Jamie counted the perps, ten in total, all well-armed.

Four circled the station picking Detectives to get up and move into another room with them. Jamie held his breath as one perp circled around eyeing him as he swept past. "Get up," he ordered lifting Jackie by the arm pushing her towards the group despite Jackie's protesting.

One newly promoted detective reached down for his ankle holster keeping an eye on the circling perps careful not to get caught. He gave another detective a quick nod, leaned over his chair and started firing at the perps.

All hell broke loose in the next few seconds as shots fired from everywhere, detectives, lieutenants and captains diving for cover before getting hit.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW OR WE'LL START SHOOTING YOUR FRIENDS IN THE ROOMS!" one of the perps yelled ceasing all fire immediately. Four more perps circled around again one stopping by Jamie with a grin. "You're the commissioner's kid c'mon."

Before Jamie could grab his gun he was lifted onto his feet and shoved into an empty box secured by two of the intruders. One shoved Jamie against the wall searching him quickly for any additional weapons he might be hiding before ordering him on the ground.

Back in Bay Ridge, Eddie sat on the couch after putting Sophia down for her nap, flipping channels stopping when she saw a news report flash at the bottom of the television screen covering a live hostage situation.

"In case you're just joining us we have received word the police station is currently on lock down as armed gunmen have taken the station under control holding its officers hostage. We are told there have been shots fired but no report of any injuries yet."

Eddie's eyes swelled with tears as her hand immediately went to her newly pregnant belly. "Oh God, that's Jamie's precinct," she gasped, recognizing the outside. Eddie leaned over for her phone immediately dialing Frank's number sure he was already working on getting his officers out safely.

"Hi, sweetheart. Yes I know, I'm doing everything I can to get him out safely, okay?"

Eddie breathed needing to hear that but still watched the TV through hot tears , needing to keep abreast of new developments with worry about Jamie's safety. She pulled a pillow against her stomach hugging it while she sobbed hard.

Danny and Baez rushed to where the negotiation team congregated preparing to make a call inside for a deal. The phone rang four times before the closest perp finally leaned over picking up. "This is Special Agent Sisco, how are you doing in there?"

The perp scowled thinking the police were foolish in trying to talk them out of what they came to do. "We're fine your squad won't be in a few minutes though," she laughed sadistically.

Danny tapped his foot impatiently needing to know if his little brother was okay listening to Sisco go through the routine conversation . After two minutes of back and forth conversation which went nowhere Danny signaled for the phone.

"This is Detective Reagan, look you obviously want something or you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bursting into a police station. I want to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me."

The perp laughed at him nodding at one of the other two intruders to get Jamie out of the box. "Detective Reagan, we just met your brother you know looks like a nice guy."

Danny let out a low growl at the mention of his little brother knowing he'd have to work quickly if they already made a connection. "Yeah that's my little brother, he's family and if you do anything stupid you will go to jail now I know that's not what you want. Tell me why you took over a police station so I can help you."

"Help? No one can help us now. No one was there to help us when my brother was shot by you cops for no reason so now no one will be able to help these cops. But I am a nice person so I will let you talk to your brother before we start our grand finale."

The phone jostled as it was passed over both perps staying close to the Detective in case he tried anything. Jamie's voice came over the line and as hard as he tried Danny could hear the fear in his brother's voice.

"Danny, don't do anything heroic okay? I got this, but just in case tell Eddie I'm okay that she shouldn't worry and I'm okay."

Before Danny could respond he heard more shuffling, what sounded like fighting and the sound of a gun going off before the line went dead.

"SON OF A BITCH" Danny cursed throwing the phone at the table, giving the table legs a good kick for good measure.

"Danny what happened?" Baez questioned knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

"Someone's gun went off there was shuffling and a gun went off it sounded like Jamie was fighting with them." Danny gave one more swipe at the table frustrated at not knowing if his brother was okay.

Across town at 1PP Frank watched from the live broadcast as his officers worked tirelessly to get help inside without compromising anyone's life.

"Sir, we have an update. Your son Danny tried talking to the perps, one of the perp's brothers was shot by one of our officers. They put Jamie on to talk with Danny, there was shuffling a gun fire but we don't know more than that. We're going to try and call back to find out more about the brother."

Frank didn't answer continuing instead to stare as the updated news report hit. "This just in there has been another set of gunfire inside no word yet on injuries."

Frank's eyes welled up thinking about his youngest boy stuck in the middle hoping with all his strength they could get in somehow to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny paced back and forth hating just sitting back and doing nothing, it was not in his nature. After the fourth lap Danny pulled his cell out and dialed Frank's number before going back to pacing.

"Hey Danny."

"Dad, I want in! I need to make sure Jamie is okay. Do you have guys who can back me up? I'm not just going to sit around and wait."

Frank rubbed his eyes tiredly now having to worry about his oldest son going in the middle of the unknown. "Danny…" He started to plead with his oldest son not to rush into anything, but they weren't getting any further and were unsure of the intruders' intentions since they already fired shots.

"I'm sending my best wait for them before you go in. Danny please be careful and get both yourself and your brother out safely"

"You know I will dad, I won't let anything happen to him."

Thirty minutes after the phone call Danny led a group inside armed and protected by vests quietly slipping upstairs. Two intruders stood guard by the door holding weapons facing into the room.

Danny signaled for two guys to slip ahead and wait for his signal. Looking into the room again Danny did a quick survey counting how many perps there were figuring just two wouldn't be able to overtake an entire station. Most of the remaining Detective's sat together on the floor huddled together. To Danny's disappointment he didn't see Jamie in that group.

Raising his hand Danny gave the signal rushing in past the guards who were taken down by two cops. "Let's go," Danny ordered the group of detectives on his way by searching for his brother. Grabbing their own guns the detectives spread out to help find their coworkers.

Down the hall in one of the boxes, screaming ensued as the person was unaware of what was going on outside until the door burst open startling him.

"On the ground NOW!"

The perp spun around weapon drawn ready to fire when his body shifted as Danny let out two shots of his own. Jackie stood slowly giving him a grateful nod. "You okay, Jackie?" Danny asked looking her over, reaching a hand out to help her up.

"Fine Reagan, thanks, I haven't seen Jamie." Jackie reached for weapon following Danny out.

The two slipped towards the next box looking in before charging. A perp stood near the door his back to them holding a weapon pointed down. The second perp sat in a chair by the table holding his leg trying to stop the bleeding caused when the gun went off in the struggle beflre

That's when Danny saw his little brother laying on the floor in a pool of blood with his eyes clothes

Turning back to check on Jackie Danny kicked the door open seething red thinking he was too late to help his brother, that they'd have to go to another funeral and say goodbye to another brother, son and uncle.

"ON YOUR KNEES NOW."

Both perps raised their hands dropping to the floor as ordered slowly putting their weapons down in front of them. "If you're wondering about your brother Detective it's too late, shouldn't have tried playing hero," the second perp said with a laugh.

Danny grabbed the perp's hands reaching for his cuffs. "You better shut your mouth before I put a bullet through you scumbag." With the cuffs secure Danny smacked the back of his head for good measure walking past to check on the still body of his baby brother.

As carefully as possible Danny lifted Jamie into his arms checking for a pulse, tearing up relieved when he felt a steady throbbing. "Jamie wake up kid." Jamie's eyes fluttered finally opening looking up at his brother.

"You okay kid what the hell when we were on the phone a shot went off I thought they shot at you?" Danny did a quick check looking for any entry wounds breathing a sigh of relief not to find any.

Jamie slowly sat up leaning against his brother dizzily nodding that physically he was fine. "I'm good, Danny. The gun never hit me it went off and hit the perp's leg when we scuffled. Another guy fired but it just whizzed by my shoulder it's just a little sore but not bleeding."

"What about the blood on the ground where you were lying?" Seeing Jamie wobbling dizzily Danny allowed his brother to sit up against him for a minute until the feeling passed.

"That wasn't mine the other guy when he came over to me must be his."

Danny threw an arm around Jamie, squeezing his eyes shut, thanking whoever heard his prayers for saving Jamie's life as he couldn't handle losing another brother

"C'mon kid let's get you home." Danny helped Jamie to his feet slowly keeping an arm around his brother leading him out of the box.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid. I was so worried if anything happened to you," Danny told him softly.

"Thanks Danny for you know," Jamie struggled to find the words at how grateful he was to see his big brother coming in for him.

They exited the box heading towards the entrance guns in tow just in case any more perps were lurking around past the cops. "I have EMS outside waiting you are going to let them check you over no arguing got it? I promise Jamie I will call Eddie down here and have her make sure you get checked."

Jamie sighed not wanting Eddie to see him just yet and add more stress on her, he promised to let the medics check him over quickly for any injuries or trauma.

The brothers walked slowly as Danny didn't want to jostle Jamie in case he had internal injuries or a wound Danny didn't see keeping a close eye on their surroundings. "Wait Jamie go ahead," Danny stopped getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach something wasn't right.

The roar of a gun going off ripped through their ears as Danny was jolted backwards hit in the chest just above the vest knocking him backwards. Reacting on instinct Jamie peeled out of his gun firing two rounds back knocking the perp down yelling down the hall for help while checking on his brother.

"Danny?" Jamie reached down feeling his brother's neck for a pulse shaking when he didn't feel anything.

"No don't do this to me Danny, damn it fight!" As he pleaded for Danny to hang out Jamie attempted CPR unaware of the other detectives approaching to help including Jackie.

"We got it, Jamie he needs the medics, on three." At the count of three they lifted Danny carrying him out to the awaiting medics his face already losing color. Jackie moved back beside Jamie watched horrified as they worked on Danny not wasting any time.

Jamie's entire body shook watching the medics desperately tried to bring Danny back shouting unknown medical terms at each other. They worked for what seemed like forever before sighing realizing that Daniel Reagan was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Danny" Jamie stared at the still body of his older brother in disbelief, ready for Danny to jump up and smirk. But he didn't, Danny was really gone and it was all on Jamie.

With tears flooding his eyes Jamie knelt down beside Danny touching his brother's arm. Jamie shivered at the coldness already setting in bowing his head.

"Jamie."

Frank slowly approached his two boys overcome with emotion at the sight of his oldest still cold body. "Danny," Frank's voice shook kneeling down with his own tears. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't… he came out of nowhere and Danny," Jamie stuttered through a cracked voice his whole body shaking.

Jackie watched staying back to respect the family while they mourned, keeping a close eye on her partner. Jamie's entire body shook uncontrollably, his speech incoherent as he blankly stared at Danny.

"Jamie," Jackie called gently placing a hand on his shoulder. When she got no response Jackie reached for his head ignoring the sweat that started to saturate his forehead. "Stay with me partner," Jackie took her cell out calling Eddie knowing she's the one person who could get through to Jamie.

The phone rang four times before Eddie picked up breathlessly juggling a basket of laundry while keeping an eye on two year old Sophia. "Hello," she asked not recognizing the number.

"Eddie, this is Jackie Curotola, Jamie's partner. Jamie, he's safe, Danny got him out, but Danny took a bullet for him and Jamie's in shock."

Eddie dropped the laundry she'd been holding and scooped Sophia up into her arms. "I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later Eddie arrived on scene carrying Sophia who turned her head curiously at the chaos. Ducking under the police tape, Eddie spotted Jackie talking to another detective nearby. Her eyes moved to the left where Jamie remained on his knees still shaking.

"Jamie?"

Through teary eyes Frank smiled gratefully knowing Eddie would get through to his youngest. Handing Sophia over to Frank, Eddie knelt on the ground beside Jamie placing a hand on his shoulder repeating his name softly.

In the comfort and protection of her grandfather's arms, Sophia gave Frank a tight hug.

Jamie looked up hearing Eddie's voice after the second time she called him his eyes swollen with tears. "Danny," he mumbled. Nodding sympathetically Eddie hugged Jamie tight comforting him with small back rubs. "I heard I'm so sorry."

"What happened son?"

Jamie winced with each step despite Danny carrying most of his weight. "We're almost there kid just hang on a little longer your doing good."

Just inside the doorway Danny stopped moving his arm from around Jamie and brought his gun up with the other hand. "Jamie go now go," Danny ordered completely letting go of his brother sending Jamie stumbling.

Jamie grabbed the wall turning in time to see everything unfold. One of the perps came out hearing them pointing a gun at Jamie. Danny sensed someone watching them and when he couldn't get his brother out fast enough stepped in front of Jamie taking a bullet for him while firing back.

By the time Jamie finished his eyes glossed over with fresh tears suddenly hit with realization, his brother took a bullet for him. Jamie choked back breathless sobs trying to push his emotions deep inside. Even Frank let a mournful cry escape his lips for his oldest boy although proud of Danny for protecting his brother.

As Jamie explained Eddie kept a hand on his back comfortingly rubbing small circles when he got upset. "Cmon lets go home babe you need to relax." Eddie helped Jamie to his feet taking Sophia from Frank the so they could walk to the car together.

Sophia turned towards Jamie hearing him sobbing pointing with a little finger curiously. "Daddy sad." The two year old looked at Eddie for confirmation promptly reaching out to Jamie not be held. Jamie took his daughter holding her in his arms.

Eddie smiled and kissed Sophia's tiny hand, "Yes, baby, Daddy is very sad. Give Daddy lots of special love." Sophia kissed Jamie's cheek gently, her little soft lips like a salve for his shattered heart.

At home, Eddie put Jamie to be upstairs. He needed to take a nap, curling under the covers, Jamie lay blinking the last tears down his red cheeks. He took deep breaths fighting the sleep that was starting to overtake him.

"Hey what are you crying for kid?"

Flicking his eyes open Jamie almost gasped speechless at the sight of Danny standing just next to the bed. With a smirk Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Danny, I thought you were dead, you got shot."

Danny laughed slightly his brown eyes soft dancing filled with sadness."I did Jamie just came to say goodbye little brother."

Jamie jolted up into a sitting position looking the figure in front of him over once all the emotions starting to hit him again. "You took a bullet for me Danny why? I can't I don't want to lose another brother."

Danny frowned at this moving closer on the bed. "Yes I did and I'd take another one you're my kid brother and I love you. If saving you was the last thing I did on Earth then I'm happy I'd always protect you kid."

"Please don't go Danny."

Smiling slightly sad at having to say goodbye and seeing his brother for the last time. "Hey I'll always be here okay kid. You keep doing great and I'll be watching over you. I love you Jamie, take care of everyone for me."

Sleep overtook Jamie once again despite his best effort to fight it not wanting to say goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria Baez shoved the handcuffed perp out with a glaring look on her face as she led him towards the awaiting squad car. "Get in," she barked assisting the perp with a small shove into the back seat. Slamming the door closed, Baez turned scanning the area for her partner who seemed to have disappeared. Giving the canvassed area another search, Baez spotted Danny's father and her boss comforting a woman with brunette hair and one with blond hair.

Curious to see what happened and if they knew where her partner was, Baez walked over clearing her throat to make herself known. Frank turned back allowing Baez to see his blotchy red bloodshot eyes. "Excuse me sir, have you seen Danny?"

Upon saying his name both women burst into fresh tears, receiving a confused look from the detective. Frank sighed hating this part of the job especially while mourning himself.

"Detective Baez, Danny was shot by one of the perps inside, he never made it out."

Baez gasped; shocked but still confused why they were so upset if Danny was being taken to the hospital. "Sir, I don't understand what hospital is Danny being brought to?"

Frank studied the young woman; she'd been his son's partner for some time. Frank knew Danny trusted her with his life. Of all the partners Danny had he'd been closest to Jackie and Maria, so telling his current partner wasn't going to go over well.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but Danny… he died just a few minutes ago. "

Baez felt the world around spin as the news sank in Danny was gone. Regret and sadness filled her as tears stung her brown eyes. Baez gasped letting the emotions surface as her heart tore apart.

"How?" She finally to ask through her own gasping tears regret filling her for not staying with Danny. Maybe if she had been with him, she would have seen the perp before he fired, maybe Danny would still be here.

"Danny was bringing Jamie out when the perp came out of nowhere, an pointed a gun at Jamie so Danny stepped in front of him. He saved his brother's life." Frank closed his eyes again hearing his voice crack with emotion.

Still numb and not wishing to intrude on Frank or Linda's grief, Baez returned to her squad car dropping the perp off for processing and paperwork sobbing halfway through allowing her to save it until the next door. As she walked out Gormley walked in stopping briefly to hug her while batting his own tears away.

Instead of going home, Baez drove to Brooklyn where Jamie and Eddie lived for a condolence visit. Being partnered with Danny for so long helped Baez see how close knit the family was. There was nothing she could do for Linda and Danny's boys, but she could relate to Jamie's pain. She knew they had lost a brother in the line of duty, but to lose one in front of you while he saved your life was totally above devastating. She too had lost her brother in front of her when he took a bullet for her.

Walking up the stone path Baez took a deep breath ringing the bell. Eddie quickly answered holding Sophia on her hip as the two year old forcefully tried to get down. "Hi Eddie, the commissioner just told me. I just wanted to check on how Jamie's doing."

Eddie moved aside so she had space to come in, closing the door behind. "He's upstairs resting right now or should be; he's taking this hard. Joe's death was hard on him but Danny died for Jamie and that's eating away at him."

Baez nodded not able to imagine how hard that would be. "My brother died saving my life too and Danny was there helping me through it. When he's ready I hope I can do the same for Jamie."

Engrossed in their conversation neither woman realized Jamie started walking down towards them until they heard the stair creak. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping lamb chop?" Eddie greeted softly. Jamie shrugged his shoulders quietly in response.

"Jamie, hey I came to see how you're doing. I'm so sorry about Danny, I just found out myself."

Baez went to hug him surprised when he moved back to avoid it. "Thanks Baez, I'm sorry you lost your partner cause of me. Danny always had a lot of respect for you. How am I doing? I just lost my big brother, my second brother," Jamie mumbled coolly.

"Jamie, what happened to Danny wasn't your fault, a perp drew on you, he was being a brother."

Jamie looked away from her about to walk into the living room eyes brimming with tears but Baez blocked him firmly. She reached up again trying to offer a comforting hand to his shoulder seeing the pain radiating from Jamie's eyes losing both brothers, one right in front of him.

"My brother Javy did the same thing for me and you know who was there for me? Your brother came to tell my mom with me, he stayed by my side the whole time and when I started blaming myself he told me Javy died a hero. Danny told me that's what brothers do. I'm telling you the same thing; it's okay to be upset but it isn't on you."

Jamie listened looking down at the floor allowing the tears he'd tried so hard to fight flow, stepping forward to give Baez the hug she'd tried giving him. "We're all here Jamie. Your brother was a great partner and friend," Baez closed her eyes sadly sharing the embrace of two friends suffering a common loss.

Keeping his arms around Baez Jamie pinched his eyes shut letting the hug comfort him for just another minute. _That a boy kid, don't hold it in_ he could almost hear Danny telling him.

Across town Linda was exhausted herself from crying after hearing her husband and best friend was killed. Cheeks streaked with tears, Linda turned giving a hug to Erin and Frank splitting with them to get her car. She fumbled with the keys as her hands continued shaking finally able to get the key in starting the car. Making sure she was buckled Linda peeled off onto the highway alone.

Note want to give a quick shoutout to bluebloods82 for helping me through some writing blockages you're awsome! Thanks to everyone who read and left me PM's and reviews! Will be adding a new story so looking forward to hearing from you.


End file.
